The Crystal
by macsauce32
Summary: Can't give away too much but I will give you this... There's going to be a wedding. Ages are inside. Rating may change.
1. In the Beginning

**WOW! I have not wrote a story in ages! I hope I'm not to rusty. : ) Any way I have had this idea for a long time and I am just getting it down. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let me check……….nope don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Katara: 21**

**Sokka: 23**

**Suki: 23**

**Aang: 19**

**Toph: 19**

**?: 22**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"I can't believe you are getting married!" Suki squealed.

"Me neither," Katara smiled as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"When will everyone show up?"

"Toph should arrive any day and Zuko and Mai will arrive at the end of the week." There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" came Sokka's voice from the other side.

"Sure," Katara said and walked into the wash room to change out of her dress. Sokka entered and put an arm around his wife.

"What were you two doing?" he asked.

"Katara was trying on her wedding dress." Katara came out dressed in her normal water tribe outfit a moment later.

"What do you need, Sokka?"

"Oh, yeah," he realized, "There's a boat coming in. I think it might be Toph!"

"Well, what are we doing here? Let's go!"

The three ran down to the docks to find Toph stepping off the metal ship.

"Toph!" both Katara and Sokka yelled.

"That better be Sugar Queen and Snoozles I hear!" They ran up and hugged Toph together. "Yep it's definitely you guys."

"It's good to see you, again, Toph," said Katara excitedly.

"Wish I could say the same," Toph laughed, "I can't 'see' anything with all this ice and snow."

"Let's get inside before you freeze." Katara led Toph to her home along with Sokka and Suki.

_In House_

After getting Toph a fur coat and some boots, they sat in the living room and talked.

"So when is this wedding of your's, Katara?" Toph asked.

"Next week," Katara blushed a little. There was knock from outside.

"Hello? It's your fiancé."

Toph growled a little so not to let the others hear. Katara got up and answered the door,

"Hey, Honu."

* * *

**Ooooooo…….Got ya! I know who you thought it was. Please review! Sorry for shortness, but I loved how it ended!**


	2. He's Not Right for You

**Hey everybody! Thanks to those who reviewed! It made my day! : )**

**Hopefully this chapter is longer, cause even I hate short chapies. : P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it do you really think I would be writing about it? I would be making a fourth season for goodness sake!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Katara opened the door to greet Honu. He kissed her cheek and stepped in with a "Hello." You could easily see he was Earth Kingdom. Broad shoulders, short beard, and green eyes of course. Everyone, except Toph, greeted him as well. Toph mumbled a hey, but didn't look in his direction. She got up from her seat on the fur pelt couch and went outside through the back door.

"I'll go see what's bugging her," Katara told the others. She followed Toph out the door. "What's wrong Toph?" she asked after she closed the door behind her. Toph stood with her back to Katara.

"He's not right for you," Toph whispered more to herself than Katara.

"Excuse me?"

"He's not right for you," Toph turned and nearly yelled, but no one heard it from inside, "And you know perfectly well who is." She said the next sentence more softly. "Everyone else does, but you don't seem to."

"Toph, it's been three years since we have seen him!" Katara yelled back.

"Maybe you haven't," Toph whispered, again, but Katara heard it this time.

"Well….well…." Katara was at a loss for words.

"Forget it," Toph pulled something out of her pocket, "Here, this is your wedding gift."

Katara took the gift and looked it over. It was two pieces of clear crystal. Each one was half a circle and one side was ragged as if they had been cut in half from each other. "What is it?"

"It's called a Truth Crystal and no it doesn't make you tell the truth," Toph said and headed for the door to go back inside.

"What's it do?" Katara said still looking at the shining ornament.

"When two people put them together, it glows a certain color. Red for enemies, green for friends, blue for family, and white for lovers. They are very rare to find."

"Thank y…" Katara started but Toph had already gone inside.

Katara stood outside for a little longer fingering the crystal and thinking where a certain avatar could be.

**Okay so it wasn't any longer, but I thought it was pretty good either way. Besides short chapters leave readers wanting more. : P**

**Review please!**


	3. What Does Green Mean Again?

**Thanks to all my reviewers! This may not be as good cause I am having a block right now, but hopefully it comes.**

**Disclaimer: **_I think I made it clear last time that I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender._

* * *

Katara stayed outside for some time, just thinking about things. Sokka came out after a little bit.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just coming in." she replied some what dazed.

Katara followed Sokka back inside and sat down next to Honu. He put his arm over her shoulders. When she looked at Toph, she was just blankly starring at her. Katara looked away from her sightless gaze.

They talked for about an hour before Sokka, Suki, and Toph left. Honu stayed and had dinner with Katara. She was still thinking about what Toph said earlier.

_He's not right for you._

Katara pulled out the crystals and looked at them once more. _'What does she want me to do with them.'_

"What are those for?" Honu asked from across the table.

Katara looked up from her lap. "Oh, it's just a crystal. Two people are supposed to put them together for it to glow."

"Let's try it then," Honu said and reached for a piece. He grabbed it and held it up for Katara to put hers there, too.

"Alright." Katara gave a small smile and connected the two pieces. The crystals became one and started to shake slightly.

Then it glowed a bright green.

Katara looked at it in awe. She pulled her piece away when it stopped glowing and split apart, again.

"That was pretty cool," Honu smiled and gave her his piece, "It was my favorite color."

Katara wasn't listening very well. "Yeah…"

Meanwhile, a giant flying monster landed on the outskirts of the city. One man jumped down from it's head and led it through the snowy gates. The man had a black hood and cape.

When he reached a big stable, he lead his pet into it and fed him. Once he was finished he laid down in some hay and fell asleep because he didn't want to stay anywhere else.

* * *

**Okay, kinda a sucky ending but I was trying to make it longer and as you can tell…. I failed. I guess I wasn't meant to make long chapters. Please review!**


	4. SmackDowns Often Lead to BreakUps

**Hey, again. So this is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope Aang isn't too out of character. I tried really hard to keep them all in character. Hopefully it worked!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly…no I don't own anything.

_Memory/Flashback = Italics_

* * *

Aang woke up to the sound of people outside the barn. He got up from the hay stack and brushed himself off. He knew that he would need to face everyone sooner or later, so he pulled his hood up and left the barn. Walking through town, he saw that even more had changed. It was dark when arriving last night, so he didn't see much but a few torches lighting the path.

Aang hadn't been in the South pole for three years. He was sixteen at the time and now everything seemed even more different. Almost like it was when he was a kid before the war and the iceberg.

'Bet she had something to do with it," he thought sadly, but also somewhat happy. He was really confused on how to feel. Should he be happy to be back? Or should he be sad?

There was only one way to find out.

He had to find her.

He was on track to her old house. Hoping that she was still there, he trudged along. After a few moments he began to think of why he left. The memory never left him, but he felt as if a part of his heart did.

_Aang awoke and found a note attached to his nightstand. He read it:_

_Aang-_

_went to get some things in town_

_-Katara_

_He got out of bed and dressed. He decided to go out and find her for a surprise. After noticing Sokka still asleep in his room, Aang left the house._

_After about ten minutes of walking, he saw Katara standing by a fish booth, but she wasn't alone. There was another man talking to her. Aang didn't think to much about it until the man got closer to her. He couldn't see Katara's face because her back was to him. They both seemed to be talking, but the guy had more interests on his mind. Finally the 'gentleman' tried to touch her a little to sensually. That's all Aang needed to lose control and run up to strike the guy with a punch to the face. The man fell back a few steps and then came back, but noticed Aang's tattoos. He stopped and darted away._

"_Aang! What's wrong with you?" Katara nearly yelled and turned Aang to face her._

"_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Aang said still angry._

"_I'm not the one who just hit an innocent guy in the face."_

"_Maybe not, but he was not innocent. I know what he wanted." Aang pointed at himself to emphasize his point._

"_He was only flirting."_

"_And you let him do it even though you're my girlfriend?"_

"_If you can't trust me enough to be faithful to you, then maybe we shouldn't be together!"_

"_Fine then! If that's the way you feel, we wont!"_

_Aang turned and ran away to his bison. His eyes began to tear up. When Aang reached Appa, he packed his stuff up quickly and left. He was so upset that he didn't bother to say goodbye to Sokka or Toph. Appa groaned and took to the air. Aang sat in the saddle and let the wind dry his tears to the surface of his cheeks. They were headed toward Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom._

Aang stopped in front of the house. He took a deep breath and pushed back his hood. He could see light from inside, so he knew someone was home. After stepping up, he knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard inside and then the door started to open...

* * *

**Dun dun Duuuuunnnn****! What will happen next? Review and stay tuned! Oh...and by the lay...LONGER CHAPTER! Not much but it is! Woot! Woot! (Does happy dance) ; )**


	5. The Door Began to Open

**Sorry it took so long to update. Been way to busy for my liking. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

_Footsteps were heard inside and then the door started to open…_

"Hello. Can I help you?" It was a women, but not the one Aang was looking for. She was older, about in her late sixties. Her gray hair was pulled back behind her head in a pony tail. She smiled as her blue eyes looked him over, awaiting his answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for someone else. She used to live here." Aang bowed to the elder, "Good day." He turned to walk away, but he stopped when she spoke, again,

"You're Avatar Aang aren't you?"

"Yes I am," he tried to be polite even in his hurried state.

"Why don't you come inside for dinner? You look as if you haven't eaten a decent meal in days." She held the door open for him to enter. Aang's mind said no, but his stomach said otherwise.

"I don't want to be a bother to you."

"Oh, it's no bother at all."

Aang thought a moment then said, "Well at least let me help you with something so I don't impose."

The women smiled, "Alright. My grandson is out back chopping wood. Why don't you go help him and then come inside for some hot soup and bread."

Aang smiled and bowed his head slightly to accept the offer.

"My name is Nora, Avatar Aang," Nora said as he was led to the back yard.

"It's nice to meet you Nora and please, just Aang is fine."

When the two attained to the yard, Nora introduced her grandson, Joel, to Aang. The two men shook hands. Joel was about a year younger than Aang and had short black hair. His crystal blue eyes reflected his grandmother's.

Nora went inside and left the them to chop the rest of the wood. Aang used his water whip to slice the wood while Joel watched in awe. You could tell he wasn't a bender by how amazed he seemed toward Aang's simple action.

After about fifteen minutes, the wood was cut and Joel led Aang inside to the table. As soon as they were seated, Nora placed a bowl in front of both of them and then set a basket of bread in the center. Aang ate hungrily. It really had been days since Aang had last had a real meal.

"Joel, could you light a fire in the fire place?" Nora asked as she sat down with her own bowl of soup.

"Here allow me," Aang said and fire bended a small flame toward the hearth. The timber began to burn brightly as heat filled the room.

"Impressive," Nora said. "So, Aang, may I ask who it is you were looking for?"

Aang thought whether he should tell them. He saw no harm in them knowing so he told them, "I was… am looking for Katara the water bender. Do you happen to know where she lives now?"

"I have heard of her, but I don't know where she lives. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Aang looked at his bowl sadly.

When the three finished eating, Aang helped clean up and went to the door to leave. "Thank you so much for the food. It was delicious." He shook Joel's hand and waved goodbye to Nora.

"Don't be a stranger!" He heard Nora call after him.

Aang closed the door and walked away from the house onto the street. It was dark now and the roads were vacant of people. Trudging along, he made his way back to the barn that Appa was in.

**

* * *

**

**Please don't kill me! Haha! I had this chapter planned out long time before previous chapter. So yes, I planned on torturing you. Don't worry I will update sooner….hopefully.**

**Oh, and sorry there wasn't much to this chapter. There will be in the next one!**


	6. We Meet Again

**Can I get a boo-ya! Two chapters in two days AND...this IS the chapter most of you have been waiting for! I really hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: **Is it not obvious by now? If not then... no I don't own the greatest cartoon on earth, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Two days went by before Aang decided to look around the city. He didn't want to attract to much attention to himself. If he did, then everyone would know he's there and that's not how he wanted to find Katara. He preferred to find her with no one around.

Aang was in the center of the city now. A fountain was in the middle, so he sat on the edge and watched people go by.

Near by, a woman was at a booth talking to the merchant. From behind you could see her wavy brown hair and slender curves under the blue coat she wore. Aang looked at her closely.

'Is that…?' Aang thought, trying to see her face.

The woman finished talking and turned around to leave. He could now see her brilliant blue eyes and wonderful smile.

Katara.

Fighting every urge to go up and hug her, he remained quiet and followed her around the corner. She kept walking down the next street. Aang tried to remain unnoticed by her. Suddenly she took a left into an alley way.

Aang ran to catch up, but when he turned the corner it was a dead end and Katara wasn't there. He looked around confused.

"Where'd she go?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"Right here." Aang turned around in surprise just in time to get hit with a water whip. He fell to his hands and knees in shock from the blow. Luckily his hood still hid his face from view.

"Who are you and why are you following me? Answer carefully," Katara spoke while pulling out another water whip, "I am a master water bender."

Aang smiled to himself and began to stand back up. "Believe me. I know you are. You're one of the best there is."

"Who are you?" Katara asked, again, dropping her defenses a little.

"Katara, it's me, Aang."

Her eyes grew big with astonishment. She stared at him a moment before dropping the water entirely. She stepped forward so that she could touch him.

"Aang?"

"Yeah, it's really me."

Katara took both her hands and pulled back his hood. His face had changed since the last she had seen him, but his eyes were the same radiant gray orbs that she remembered. She laid her hand on his cheek and ran her fingertips over the tips off his jet black hair.

"You let your hair grow out."

It was true. He had let his hair grow out so that he would not be as noticeable to others. The black locks covered his arrow almost completely. A little longer and it would be in his eyes.

Minutes passed between them before either spoke, again. Aang was first,

"Katara,… I am so sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk or even see me right now, but,… I had to see you. I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving and I am ready to spend my life making it up to you."

Aang stared into her eyes the whole time he spoke. Both their eyes began to water. Katara just looked at him.

"Katara, please say someth…" he was cut off by her jumping into his arms. She hugged him around his neck and cried softly into his shoulder. Aang put his arms around her waist and hugged back. He rested his head against hers.

Minutes passed before Katara pulled back. Aang rested his forehead against hers and stared into her blue orbs. Both began to lean in for a kiss.

When their lips had barely begun to touch, Katara stopped and pulled away.

"Aang…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this…" she started to sob harder, "I can't do this because… I am getting married in three days."

Katara then ran away to her home. Aang was left there dumbfounded. She took off without a goodbye. He felt heartbroken in so many ways. Now he knows how she felt all those years ago.

Aang once again followed Katara. He leaped into the air and jumped the houses till he saw Katara enter her house.

'At least I know where to find her now.'

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked! Yeah yeah I know! I need longer chapters! Please review : )**


	7. Toph the Love Guru

**Sup everybody! Please enjoy! I rather enjoyed writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own anything!

* * *

Katara ran to her room with tear stains on her cheeks. She fell onto her bed and let the tears soak her pillow. She was so confused about her feelings that she didn't know what to do.

Toph was in the living room. She had been waiting for Katara to return. Once she heard Katara run in, she stood up and followed her back to the room. Toph had no idea what the crying was about and she was starting to get worried.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Toph stepped through the doorway and tried to make her way to her friend on the bed.

Katara sat up and whipped the tears from her face. "He's back, Toph."

"Who's b… Oh," Toph realized. 'Now he comes.'

" I am getting married in three days… and he decides to show up, now!" Katara began to get angry. "How could he leave for three years and then come back and expect everything to be alright!"

Toph just sat and listened to Katara's rant.

" I mean… he didn't even say goodbye! No letters, no nothing! He just left! And over something that he caused. I can't believe…" she spoke much more softly now "…I can't believe I still love him." Katara put her head in her hands and sighed. Tears began to fall, again.

Toph placed her hand on Katara's soldier in an attempt to comfort her. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I am marrying Honu. There's nothing I can do."

"There is always something you can do. Of all people, you should know that." Toph left the room with those words lingering, but not before she snagged something off of the night stand. Katara had some thinking to do and Toph had some hunting to do.

(The Next Morning)

Aang woke up in the same place as before. Appa was next to him, snoring away. When he opened his eyes someone was standing a few feet away. Aang yelped. He jumped up in surprise and fell over the hay bale.

"Morning, Twinkle Toes. Man did you pick the worst time to show up, but at least you listened to me and came back."

"Oh,…hey, Toph." Aang said brushing himself off.

"You sound very happy," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't exactly have the best day of my life yesterday."

"Neither did Sugar Queen."

Aang sighed and shook his head. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine if you want to call it that."

Aang groaned, "I'm so stupid! I should have come sooner!" The wind started to pick up inside the barn as he began to pace. "I shouldn't have even left!" Aang calmed down slightly and plopped on the ground. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah you are."

Aang recalled the last time he saw Toph.

"_What are you doing? You are letting her go? Just like that?" Toph yelled at Aang._

_He had arrived in Ba Sing Se two days before and Toph found him in the lower ring._

"_I thought maybe you would return after a few days, but this… this is nuts!"_

_Aang finally spoke, "There's nothing I can do, Toph!"_

"_Oh, please. How about you go back down there and make up! You are fighting over nothing!"_

_Aang didn't comment on that. Instead he looked away._

"_That's what I thought. Swallow your pride and go get her back!"_

"_It's been months since I last saw her. I'm not exactly going to get a warm welcome."_

_Little did Aang know, that Toph had seen Katara just a few weeks after Aang left the south pole. She was heartbroken and looking for him._

_Toph sighed, blowing her bangs from her face. "Listen, Aang, she loves you and if you love her then you will go back."_

"Better late then never I guess. A few months ago would have been nice, though." Toph stated.

"I love her, but I was too late. It's my own fault."

"It'll work out," Toph placed something in Aang's hand, "Later Twinkle Toes."

* * *

**Ooo...Toph the love guru!**

**Was it good? I hope Toph wasn't too out of character. Review please!**


	8. The Wedding

**Okay… this is the last chapter. I was hoping this story would end better and maybe with some more chapters, but I got so stuck. Poor planning on my part.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope I didn't suck it up with this last chapter.**

_**(Inner Katara)**_

_(Katara thoughts)_

**Disclaimer: **I…don't…own…anything.

* * *

Today was the day. The day of the marriage. Katara stood in a room decorated with white and blue roses. After looking over her part of the crystal, she looked in the large glass mirror and tried not to shed a tear on her wedding dress.

"You look just like your mother on our wedding day," Hakoda said stepping into the room, "Both so beautiful." He walked up to Katara and kissed her forehead.

Katara refused to look at him, afraid that she might break down.

"You seem sad, though," He lifted her chin, "Something wrong?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean… I don't know. I'm just really lost right now."

Hakoda smiled knowingly. "I can't show you the way on this one. Follow your heart and I am sure you will find the right path."

Katara nodded her head, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome," he offered his arm to her, "shall we?"

"We shall." Hakoda lead his daughter out of the room, down a hallway, and towards a glass door. Inside people were sitting awaiting the bride to show.

As she was lead through the doors and down the aisle, Katara thought about her choice.

_**You can still turn back.**_

_And to what?_

_**You know perfectly well what.**_

_Do I need to remind you that he left?_

_**But he came back.**_

_After three years!_

_**Better late than never.**_

By this time, Katara had been handed over to Honu at the Altar. He smiled and then looked to the priest to begin.

_**You'll regret it.**_

_What if I don't?_

_**What if you do?**_

"We gather here today to join Honu of the Earth kingdom and Katara of the Southern Water tribe," the priest started off.

_**Where will you be happiest?**_

"If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

_With the one I love._

_**And that would be…?**_

…_Aang_

_**Well then, it's now or never…**_

The priest was about to speak again when Katara blurted out, "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Katara gently grabbed Honu's arm and pulled him out of sight. "Honu, I am really sorry to do this but, I can't marry you. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy but, you deserve someone that will love you forever and always. It's just not me."

"I guess I can respect that."

"Thank you so much for understanding." Katara removed the necklace that he gave her and placed it in his hand. Then after giving him a kiss on the cheek, she left the building.

She ran outside to find one lone person leaning against a large fluffy bison. He looked at her in somewhat amazement. He stood straight and gazed at her.

Katara walked toward him. "Aang, what are you doing here?"

Aang pulled something out of his pocket. "Something told me I should come down here." He held up the other piece of the crystal.

Katara pulled out her piece. "How did you get…Toph," she said knowingly.

A few seconds of silenced pasted before Aang spoke, "I love you, Katara."

Eyes brimming with tears, Katara ran to him and jumped into his arms. Aang pulled her as close to him as possible afraid to let go.

"I love you, too."

The two smiled and then kissed.

As they kissed, they both dropped their crystals onto the ground. The shining stones clicked together like magnets and began to glow a very vibrant…

White.

* * *

**I guess it didn't end too badly. It was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Review please!**

**Special thanks to FutureAirbender18! You rock!**


End file.
